


Lessons Learned, Knowledge Gained

by Merchant



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Adam Parrish is awkward, Blowjobs, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex in a Classroom, Some cute moments, makeout sessions, pynch - Freeform, school sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merchant/pseuds/Merchant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Ronan are the "power couple" at Aglionby Academy, and the other students are well aware of that. After classes are over, when all of the other students are gone, Adam and Ronan decide to have a private lesson in an empty classroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons Learned, Knowledge Gained

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I used to post a Pynch fic every day? I'd really like to get back to doing that, or as close to it as possible. Medical issues suck, as does random acts of life in general. At least this is done, so you can all get to reading something fun and erotic. Plus, this is officially my _**30th TRC writing**_ on AO3, so here's to 30 more! c:
> 
> The theme of this is based on [this post](http://hauntedgansey.tumblr.com/post/124381385092), which then became a fanfic request of me by this lovely person. Hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> **The Raven Cycle, and its characters, are the sole property of Maggie Stiefvater. I am the sole owner of this work of ~~I will never be able to completely focus on my classes ever again~~ fanfiction.**

When you’re a student at Aglionby Academy, there were things that you’d expect to happen. You put a bunch of guys on a school campus together, and there was bound to be feelings of attraction shared between members of the student body. The thing about that, however, was that it wasn’t discussed publically.

Having that particular stereotype about attending an all-boys school didn’t sit well with a lot of the students. Those that exhibited these feelings of same-sex attraction didn’t discuss them with others. It was the classic “if _this_ one is, how many others are there?” scenario, both met with acceptance and disapproval.

Unless, of course, your name happened to be Ronan Lynch or Adam Parrish. The two of them were known as the “power couple” of Aglionby. There were very few students that _didn’t_ know about their relationship. Mostly because both of them didn’t treat it as something unusual.

That didn’t stop anyone from trying to get in the way, or talking shit about the two of them. Ronan and Adam were both used to that, since it was no different from before their relationship became official.

Adam was the quieter half of the couple, who focused on his school work more than Ronan focused on him. He didn’t ignore Ronan at school, but he wasn’t as _obvious_ about it as Ronan was, not completely that is. It was clear to see that those two were a couple, and they didn’t care who knew about it. Since it became so commonplace, it tended to lead to some students forgetting about the relationship, which caused some trouble.

Adam was wandering down the hallways between classes one day, minding his own business, thinking about getting through the day, so he could get his homework started. He thought of spending time with Ronan afterwards, which made him smile.

He was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn’t see the group of students heading in his very direction. The person leading the pack, a tall, athletic type by the name of Charles White II was motioning to the others in the group, giving them a “watch this” sort of look.

Since Adam had dealt with a shitload of physical abuse, it caused a sort of nervous tic. Those that witnessed it had tried to take advantage of it. On this day, it was Charles that decided to test this out. As Adam approached him, he was brought back to reality by the sight of Charles’ fist heading toward his face.

With his body suddenly going into panic mode, Adam immediately flinched, waiting for the fist to make contact. It never happened, of course, and Charles and his group just laughed, and Charles simply knocked Adam’s books out of his hands.

Adam, in turn, brought his hands up to either side of his head, feeling a panic attack building up. Before the attack hit him, everyone in the hallway, including Adam, was suddenly startled by the sound of a fist slamming into the nearby wall.

Before he could look, Adam felt an arm snake around his waist, and he was pulled against a familiar figure. “Are we going to have a fucking problem here?” Ronan snarled out through clenched teeth. Adam had warned Ronan against starting fist fights at school, but it wasn’t really needed.

The air around them turned heavy, tense, and dangerous. Charles had walked right into the viper’s nest, and was reminded instantly of one of the known “rules” of Aglionby, which was “Don’t fuck with Ronan Lynch”. As Ronan glared at him, Charles and his group backed off, heading away from them.

Afterwards, the traffic in the hallways continued moving, when it was temporarily halted by this little incident. Adam felt his anxiety draining away, and sighed heavily against Ronan’s chest. “Thank you,” he mumbled softly, his arms slowly wrapping around Ronan. They held each other in silence for a few minutes.

“I’ll kill him,” Ronan blurted out after the few minutes had passed. “No fighting, remember? It’s not worth getting expelled,” Adam chastised, tilting his head up, “I’m all right now.” At these words, Adam felt Ronan’s body relax.

Ronan looked down at Adam, and there was a gentleness to his gaze. It was the gaze that made Adam feel safe. It was one of the reasons he loved Ronan, among countless other reasons. “You don’t have to take that shit,” Ronan continued in a softer tone.

“I can handle this,” Adam replied, and when Ronan quirked an eyebrow at him, giving him a look of disbelief, Adam pulled away. “I’m serious, don’t get in trouble. I’m going to be late for class,” he added. Ronan suddenly pulled him close again, pressing his lips to Adam’s, kissing him gently.

For a moment, Adam forgot about everything. He returned the kiss, even deepened it a bit. However, the moment passed, and Adam quickly pulled away, a bit embarrassed. “I’ll see you later?” Ronan asked, as Adam began to turn away. “Of course you will. I’ll be waiting,” Adam responded, and as he walked away, Ronan slid his hand over Adam’s arm, and then over his hand. They clasped hands for a very brief second, before letting go as Adam wandered off.

As he got closer to his next class, Adam couldn’t help but giggle to himself. Ronan knew how to make him feel better, and he was grateful for that. Now wasn’t the time to think about that, though. There would be plenty of time left after classes were done with.

The rest of the day passed rather slowly, and Adam was all too relieved once the final bell rang. He joined the rest of the crowd as he moved through the hallway, heading toward his locker. Once there, he retrieved his bag, but he didn’t head out.

Instead, Adam began to head towards the school library. There was something about it that helped Adam concentrate, and he was sure Gansey would say that the god of knowledge was haunting the place or something. Once he was inside the library, Adam found an empty table and took a seat, setting his notebook on the table.

Adam removed some books from his bag, and set them on the table in front of him. Afterwards, he opened his notebook, and one of his textbooks, and went to work. It was quiet in the library, so he could focus on his homework completely. It was better than doing it at the garage, after all.

Time passed on, and students pushed their chairs away from the tables as they stood up to leave. The library began to empty out, until it was occupied only by Adam and the librarian, who looked more than ready to leave. Adam checked his watch and saw that it was getting late.

He packed up his things, and stood up. He turned and headed out of the library, wandering through the hallway. Adam didn’t realize he had stayed on campus for as long as he had, and was sure that Ronan and Gansey had already left.

Gansey would’ve understood why Adam had spent so much time on campus after classes, but Adam was more concerned with Ronan. He hoped Ronan wasn’t angry with him, and he could just picture Ronan’s irritated features as his boredom increased.

These thoughts made Adam increase the pace he was walking, until he was practically jogging now. The only people left at Aglionby were the sports teams, which Adam glimpsed from the windows as he passed empty classrooms.

As he made his way towards the door leading outside, Adam passed by a classroom that wasn’t empty. He could make out the shape of a person out of the corner of his eye. A split second later, Adam stopped dead in his tracks. He could’ve sworn he _knew_ the figure in the classroom, so he had to check.

Turning back, Adam walked over to the classroom, and peered in. Sure enough, standing in front of the blackboard, in the process of writing something, was Ronan. Adam took a couple steps into the room, and glanced up to what Ronan was writing.

It was a long phrase in Latin, and Adam took a moment to try and decipher it. He recognized a few words, but couldn’t understand others. Still, he was able to piece together what the phrase was supposed to be, and it was rather vulgar of course.

“You’re going to get caught one of these days,” Adam suddenly said aloud. Ronan stopped writing, setting the chalk down, before turning to face Adam. “Haven’t been discovered yet,” he replied, smirking a bit. Adam couldn’t help the smile that began to form on his lips, as Ronan approached him.

Once Ronan was in front of him, Adam dropped his bag and all but threw himself at Ronan. Ronan was prepared for this, and he just wrapped his arms around Adam, stroking the back of his head. “I saw you in the library. I was going to sneak up on you, but you’d get on my ass for it. You’re so bad for my image,” Ronan continued.

Adam laughed softly against Ronan’s chest, as he held him. “You’re the best thing that happened to _my_ image,” he responded, earning a scoff from Ronan. “Don’t be a smartass,” Ronan chided, before kissing the top of Adam’s head.

It was quiet around them, which was a strange concept. A place that was always so lively, now almost empty. As Adam kept his head buried in Ronan’s chest, inhaling the subtle scent of his cologne, a few memories played out in his mind.

The thing about being in a relationship with Ronan Lynch, was that you still had to tame him. He was a lot more dangerous when he was in love, than when he hated someone. Though, the concept of _dangerous_ was very different in both scenarios. When Ronan hated, you expected to get hurt. When Ronan loved, you didn’t know _what_ to expect.

Adam thought back to a particular instance, back when their relationship was fairly new. It was lunch break, and Adam was eating outside, alone. He was used to being alone, so it didn’t bother him. Gansey was off conversing with staff members, or maybe sports teams, it varied based on the day.

Ronan was nowhere to be seen, which meant that he was lurking close by, waiting for the right moment to strike. Adam had just finished eating, and was throwing out his trash, only to be suddenly grabbed from behind.

All of a sudden, Adam’s feet left the ground, and he was floating in the air, or so it seemed. With practically no effort, Ronan had lifted Adam up, and carried him over his shoulder, past the uneasy stares of students that figured Ronan had chosen his prey of the day, and that it was time to say good-bye to Adam Parrish. Little did they know that they had the right semblance of an idea, but they were still way off.

Adam was too stunned to speak, and just stared at the ground as Ronan carried him through the hallways. Soon, he started feeling really embarrassed from the passing stares, and regained his composure. “Hey, put me down!” he finally exclaimed, squirming a bit.

Ronan didn’t set him down right away, until he came to a sudden stop. Adam felt Ronan set him down, and he took the time to look around and see where he was brought to. They were standing near the door to the men’s locker room, and Ronan was walking past that, stopping at the door to the janitor’s closet.

“What the hell, Ronan? Why’d you bring me here?” Adam questioned, as Ronan opened the door. Adam was suddenly grabbed, and pulled into the janitor’s closet with Ronan. Ronan shut the door behind them, but not completely.

Adam was gently pinned against the wall, and he caught sight of Ronan’s face in the small amount of light from the open door. Ronan had a look in his eyes that Adam only saw in brief amounts, and it was almost terrifying. In this instant, Ronan looked every bit the predator he was rumored to be.

Ronan leaned his head close to Adam’s ear, breathing softly against his neck. “I’m sorry, but I couldn’t deal with this any longer. I just….I _need_ it for just a few minutes,” Ronan said in a soft tone, and Adam had no idea what he meant.

Before he could clear up his confusion, Adam’s lips were suddenly covered by Ronan’s. Ronan was now kissing him deeply, _urgently_ , and now Adam understood. Adam had told Ronan that he didn’t want anyone to know about them, which Ronan took to mean that Adam was ashamed, when in reality, Adam was trying to protect everyone else.

Adam’s body eased up on the tension it had been in up until that moment, as Ronan kissed him. He returned the kisses as they were given, matching Ronan’s urgency. This was why Ronan was more dangerous when he was in love, because he could get you to fall under his spell so easily, especially if you weren’t used to being preyed on, in a sense.

As they kissed, Adam felt all of Ronan’s feelings transferring into his body. Adam wrapped his arms around Ronan’s neck, kissing him just a bit more forcefully. This was Ronan when you gave him what he longed for, and he had secured a great deal of longing that had Adam’s name on it in capital letters.

Adam pressed himself against Ronan, and Ronan only pressed right back. They were both very hungry, so _starved_ of the attention they craved, that when it was presented, they wanted to feed on as much as they could.

Ronan pulled away, only to attack Adam’s neck with rough kisses. Adam let out a shaky breath, and just tilted his head back a bit. As Ronan worshipped his neck, Adam had to smile at the fact that he was the cause of this ravenous side that Ronan tried to keep locked away.

Adam was filled with feelings he thought he wasn’t worthy of. His body was on fire, and only getting hotter with each passing second. He was at Ronan’s mercy, standing there pinned against the wall, Ronan’s hips pressing against his, Ronan’s hands wandering up his dress shirt and caressing his skin.

Finally, Adam reached one of his hands up to Ronan’s chin, and drew it back so he could press his lips against Ronan’s again. They remained like this, locked lips and wandering hands against bare skin, but it was still very _dangerous_. It wouldn’t be quiet in the hallway for much longer, and the janitor would surely return at any moment.

Thankfully, they both knew when it was time to end this make-out session. After fixing their uniforms, and Adam fixing up his hair, they both left the janitor’s closet just as the bell rang. This wasn’t the only time they’d spend lunch break like this. It became a daily routine, where they’d make out in the janitor’s closet, or in the men’s locker room, or the second floor bathroom that no one really used. It was their only chance to relieve most of the frustrations brought on by their raging hormones.

“Hey, Parrish. Don’t fall asleep on me,” Ronan’s voice suddenly said, and Adam realized he had been standing still this entire time. He pulled away from Ronan, clearing his throat. “Sorry, I was just…thinking,” he said, struggling to find the words. “ _Thinking_ , huh? I hope you were thinking about me. Were you thinking about me?” Ronan teased, his smirk widening. “I always think about you,” Adam replied, grinning.

“Good, you’d better think about me,” Ronan added, a mixture of playfulness and serious in his tone. He leaned in and kissed Adam’s lips, and Adam returned the kiss, bringing a hand up to place on Ronan’s cheek. “What if I don’t?” Adam inquired as he pulled away, just as playful. At this, Adam saw a glint pass over Ronan’s gaze.

Ronan leaned in closer, and started nibbling at Adam’s earlobe, gently. “I won’t be nice to you anymore,” he whispered into Adam’s ear, sending a shiver through Adam’s back. It was both a threat and a promise in Adam’s mind, and he was very sure Ronan would keep his word.

“You’re not nice to me now,” Adam continued, further extending the playful banter that he had become used to having with Ronan. Hearing this, Ronan quirked an eyebrow. “Is that right? I could be _really_ awful to you, in ways you can’t even imagine,” he replied, running a finger down Adam’s neck.

“You couldn’t be awful to me even if you wanted to be,” Adam countered, smirking now. Ronan narrowed his eyes at Adam, and stared at him for a moment. “Keep it up, Parrish. Keep being a little shit, and I’ll make sure the track team out there gets a _good_ look at what kinds of faces you make when I touch you. I could try _so many_ things, just to see how you react,” he began, and Adam’s smirk dropped almost immediately.

Even though Ronan was teasing him, Adam knew that Ronan would honor those words. He was competitive like that, after all. Adam glanced towards the nearby windows, imagining the humiliation he would feel. While doing this, images of the kinds of things he expected Ronan to do to him flashed through his head.

The humiliation was becoming replaced with another feeling. A feeling that made Adam’s cheeks heat up a bit. “No, I changed my mind,” Ronan suddenly continued, wrapping his arms around Adam’s wait. He turned them both around, and began backing Adam up, until Adam was leaning against the teacher’s desk. “No one will see that, not until _I_ can see what kinds of reactions you have.”

There was a viciousness to the smirk on Ronan’s face now, when Adam glanced back at him. He didn’t know what Ronan was planning, and half of him sensed danger, while the other half was curious. During this contemplation, Ronan’s fingers went to the front of Adam’s uniform, and began unbuttoning it.

“Ronan, wait! We can’t do this here,” the rational side of Adam Parrish declared aloud. “No one’s around, so they won’t see. This is a private lesson, after all,” Ronan returned, as he finished unbuttoning Adam’s uniform top.

With his skin exposed, Adam’s cheeks turned a brighter shade of pink. Ronan ran his fingers over Adam’s bare chest, making Adam shiver. Adam watched as Ronan marveled at him, saw Ronan’s hand twitch a bit, either from nervousness or excitement. It could’ve been a mixture of both.

“You’re really beautiful, you know that right?” Ronan commented, as he leaned over Adam, and began placing kisses on Adam’s bare skin. Adam flinched at the contact, a new sensation that he hadn’t felt before, but always thought about.

Ronan’s comment made Adam tilt his head to the side. It was too much, hearing Ronan say such sweet things to him, while placing kisses on his skin. The beautiful one here was Ronan, but Adam couldn’t form the words to remind him of this fact.

Adam felt Ronan’s lips press against his ribs, and he shivered a bit. He was enjoying this contact a little too much, and his body wanted more of it, though his mind kept screaming that this was a bad idea.

All thoughts were interrupted when Ronan slid one of his hands down Adam’s stomach, past his waistline, only to rest over the front of his pants. Adam let out a gasp, and covered his mouth with one of his hands on reflex. He was forced to look in Ronan’s direction, out of sheer surprise.

“For all your complaining, you seem to _like_ this,” Ronan teased, as he gently rubbed his palm over the growing bulge forming at the front of Adam’s pants. Adam could only stare at Ronan, keeping his hand over his mouth. As Ronan rubbed him, he moaned softly against his hand, his hips arching a bit.

A soft laugh escaped from Ronan’s throat as Adam did this. “You’re _really_ enjoying this, aren’t you? I can feel how hard you’re getting,” he continued, glancing down. He began to apply a bit more force to his rubbing motions, and Adam had to close his eyes.

 _How can he say these things so calmly?! I’m freaking out here!_ Adam thought, as he tried not to make any sounds, tried to stop his body from reacting to Ronan’s touch. He was failing at both things, and Ronan was getting such a kick out of it. Adam felt Ronan’s forehead against his, felt his breath against his face.

“Tell me how badly you want it,” Ronan taunted in a low voice, as he gently squeezed at the front of Adam’s pants, making Adam jerk. “ _Adam, look at me_ ,” he continued, adding more sounds to Adam’s name as he drew it out. Adam slowly opened his eyes, and Ronan reached up to gently pull Adam’s hand away from his mouth, instead bringing it to his own lips, kissing at the backs of Adam’s fingers.

They locked eyes once more, and Adam could see how Ronan knew he had Adam trapped. “ _Tell me how badly you want it_ ,” Ronan repeated in whispered words against Adam’s lips, already working on getting Adam’s pants unbuttoned.

Adam felt his body tense up again while Ronan did this. The sound of his pants being unzipped only added to the tension, and then Ronan‘s hand was on his stomach again, sliding slowly downwards towards the hem of his boxers.

Ronan paused there, staring at Adam, waiting for him to speak. To add to Adam’s torment, he slid his hand just under the hem of Adam’s boxers, making Adam bite his lip. Ronan was _so close_ , yet not close enough. Adam really wanted Ronan’s hand to move lower, to relieve this tension, this ache that begged for attention.

“ _I…I want it…really badly_ ,” Adam finally gave in, whispering the words against Ronan’s lips. Satisfied, Ronan finally slid his hand lower, until his fingers ghosted over Adam’s erection, making them both gasp. Ronan’s touch suddenly became hesitant, and Adam saw a change in the way Ronan was looking at him.

It was a look that one got when they were unsure of what to do next. Ronan could talk big, but he hadn’t fully prepared himself for a moment like this. He looked at Adam, silently hoping he was doing this right, and at the same time, silently asking for permission to keep going.

Adam gave a short nod after a few moments, and Ronan slowly wrapped his fingers around the shaft of Adam’s dick, and began to stroke it. Adam sucked in his breath, then let it out slowly. _I’m touching Adam, I’m touching Adam, I’m fucking stroking Adam’s dick and this is the best day ever,_ Ronan thought.

There were a number of things Ronan had hoped would happen in his life, things that his mind couldn’t help conjuring up when he tried to suppress them. He wanted to live at the Barns again, to get a faster car at some point, to make sure Matthew turned out okay. He wanted Adam to fall in love with him, which had happened.

Along with the completion of that hope, it brought on more _interesting_ thoughts that brought a bit of shame to Ronan. Mostly because these thoughts plagued his dreams, and crossed his mind while attending church services every Sunday. If anyone in that church knew what kinds of thoughts Ronan had, he’d be drowned in holy water faster than you could say hallelujah and three Hail Marys.

One of these thoughts, which was part of a huge clusterfuck surrounding the same subject, was how it would feel to touch Adam, and how much he wanted to find out. Now that Ronan knew, he didn’t want to stop. He began to stroke Adam a bit faster, making Adam moan some more, soft, strangled sounds from Adam’s throat that Adam was trying _so hard_ to fight against.

Adam parted his lips after a moment, a submissive look forming in his eyes. He let himself give in to Ronan again, and Ronan happily accepted. Fueled by his own desires and urges, Ronan slid Adam’s dick out from its cotton confinement, glancing down again. He wanted to see, to know every part of Adam’s form. He wanted to commit it all to memory, and store it within his head for the rest of his existence.

“ _Ronan…_ ,” Adam’s hushed voice spoke, and the simple word, the simple act of Adam saying his name under his breath, fueled the hunger growing within Ronan. This was mostly because Adam had slipped back into his Henrietta accent, and that always did things to Ronan that he couldn’t fully explain.

Adam leaned forward and kissed Ronan then, pausing to groan as Ronan stroked him some more. Ronan met every kiss with some of his own, sliding his tongue out to trace along Adam’s bottom lip, grasping it gently in his teeth.

In response, Adam met Ronan’s tongue with his own, brushing them together, before capturing Ronan’s lips again. They kissed with more passion then, letting their tongues get to know each other better. Adam was losing all of his restraints, and was only made aware of them again when Ronan pulled away.

Ronan was about to move down Adam’s body again, but Adam suddenly grabbed Ronan’s shoulders, regaining control of his body again. “Wait…,” he began, pausing for a moment. As much as he wanted Ronan to continue, he had his dignity to regain.

A surge of energy coursed through Adam then, a sort of power that was quickly growing. Once Adam was in full control of himself again, he switched positions with Ronan, pinning him to the desk. He reached down and gently pried Ronan’s hand off of his dick, and stared intensely into Ronan’s eyes.

Seeing Adam do this, seeing the look he had in his eyes, Ronan was tempted to say so many things. He was also tempted to flip the switch on Adam again, but he wanted to see what kind of creature he had caused to surface within Adam. The thought made him smirk, which only served to increase Adam’s focus.

“I’m not going to let you have me that easily,” Adam stated, as he began to unbutton Ronan’s uniform top the rest of the way. Adam had to admit that it was a nice sight to see when Ronan wore his Aglionby uniform, but it was a better sight to expose the person beneath the clothing.

Ronan had won, it didn’t matter what Adam did. No matter how much he was in control, Adam had lost. This was just another reason why Ronan was more dangerous when he was in love. He could tease you, make you feel embarrassed and humiliated with words, with simple actions, and it would make you seek revenge. By doing that, you were still playing along with Ronan’s game, so you were never going to win.

As Adam began to place kisses over Ronan’s skin, running his fingers over Ronan’s ribs, then down to his abs, getting the full experience of the demigod that was Ronan Lynch, he knew he was still giving Ronan exactly what he wanted. He couldn’t protest though, because he wanted to do this just as much as Ronan wanted him to.

Ronan watched as Adam moved down his body, shivering at the feeling of Adam’s hands touching him. Those wonderful, beautiful hands that he adored so much. How he had yearned to feel them on his body, how excited he was to finally receive the touches. It wouldn’t be right to stop Adam, and Ronan wanted to see how far Adam was willing to go.

Adam placed kisses down to Ronan’s stomach, then paused. He wanted to wipe that smirk off Ronan’s face, to see Ronan put in the position he had been in. If Ronan could get those kind of reactions out of Adam, then Adam wanted to go beyond that. He wanted to do _more_ , and his thoughts went haywire with the possibilities.

What he _wanted_ to do were things he _hadn’t_ done before. These were things that Adam sometimes thought about, but was too nervous to actually carry out. At that moment, the nervous feelings were spreading through Adam. On one hand, he _really_ wanted to carry out the acts, and on the other hand, he was worried he wouldn’t act them out properly.

Adam decided to start out by following Ronan’s lead. He brought his hands over Ronan’s pants as he began to lower himself to a kneeling position, his fingers shaking a bit as he began to unbutton them. _Oh God, this is really happening. I’m actually doing this, I’m actually taking Ronan’s clothes off._

Ronan’s smirk dropped a bit as he watched Adam stripping him. How many times had he seen this scenario play out in his head? There were too many to keep track of. Seeing Adam doing this only made him more anxious, and he had to hold back the urge to tell Adam to be quicker.

As Adam began to unzip Ronan’s pants, revealing the rather prominent bulge begging to escape from Ronan’s boxers, his nervousness only increased. _He has the balls to talk about_ me _enjoying this_ , _yet he’s about to burst out of this damn thing._ Adam wanted to tease Ronan about how hard he was, just so Ronan knew how it felt, but he wasn’t that bold.

Instead, he decided to speak with his actions, as the saying went. Adam began to slide Ronan’s boxers down his hips, exposing his hardened dick. Adam took a moment to revel in how magnificent Ronan looked, how Adam was almost afraid to touch him, as if he would fracture the beauty of Ronan’s body if he did.

He willed his hands to steady, cursing Ronan in his mind for causing him to want to do all sorts of things to him. Adam had to do something quick, because staring at Ronan’s nude body was making this really awkward.

Still following Ronan’s lead, he moved one of his hands up, wrapping his fingers around Ronan’s dick, which made Ronan close his eyes for a brief moment, and let out a soft hiss. Adam began to stroke Ronan’s dick, slowly and gently.

Ronan began to moan softly as he was stroked, and didn’t take his eyes off of Adam. _You’re not going to break it, so stop being so cautious_ , he thought, wanting to say those words out loud. He didn’t, though, because Adam would stop, and that was the last thing Ronan wanted at that moment.

Adam continued to stroke Ronan’s dick, feeling it throb against his fingers. Ronan arched his hips up a bit, and Adam got the message. He began to stroke faster, which earned him slightly louder groans from Ronan. This was what Adam was hopingwould transpire, and it only made him hesitate from what he planned on doing next even more.

As Adam continued to stroke Ronan, he licked his lips a bit. He had never done what he was planning on doing before, and he didn’t want to be bad at it. He couldn’t help wondering how it would feel, how _Ronan_ would feel from the action.

Adam was psyching himself up in a way, by thinking about being good at it. Thinking about Ronan enjoying it was making Adam want to get on with it even more. _It’s best if I don’t think about it so much, and just use my instincts._

While he was still stroking Ronan, Adam slowly inched his head lower. When his lips were hovering right over the head of Ronan’s dick, Adam ceased his stroking, and instead drew his tongue out, and carefully ran it over the head.

Pleasurable sparks shot through Ronan when he felt Adam licking at the head of his dick. His body went into overdrive, screaming for Adam to keep at this, to take him in and suck him off. _Please, please,_ please _, Adam. Don’t tease me, don’t fucking do this to me, this is pure torture._

Adam was curious as to how Ronan tasted, and as he licked the pre-cum off the tip of Ronan’s dick, he got the answer. It was a rather salty taste, not overpowering, but something that Adam would have to get used to if he was going to do this again. Still, there was something that was very _Ronan_ in the taste, and Adam wondered if the rest of Ronan’s dick had it.

Still holding onto Ronan’s shaft, Adam slowly wrapped his lips around the head of Ronan’s dick, closing his eyes. He sucked at it gently, experimentally, and Ronan let out a strangled gasp, tilting his head back and gripping at the sides of the desk. “ _Fuck…,_ ” he breathed out, and the sound was music to Adam’s ear.

Hearing this, Adam figured he was doing pretty well so far. He took more of Ronan into his mouth, and began to move his head. As he pulled back, he increased the suction of his cheeks a bit, before taking Ronan back in again.

Ronan was in pure bliss by that time, he couldn’t believe this was real. He had thought about Adam giving him a blowjob quite a few times, imagining how it would feel. This was _nothing_ like what he had thought of, it was _much_ better. Ronan almost thought this was another dream he was having, but the feeling of warmth from Adam’s mouth, the feeling of his tongue sliding up and down the underside of his dick, the pressure enveloping him as Adam moved his head back and forth, was _very real_.

“ _God, Adam. Your mouth feels amazing…please, don’t…stop…please don’t fucking stop_ ,” Ronan groaned out, and it was turning Adam on. This was exactly what he wanted to get Ronan to do, to react like this. He imagined how Ronan looked right then, what kind of expression he had. He didn’t want to look, because he’d be too embarrassed if Ronan was watching him.

Adam began to increase his pace, taking more of Ronan into his mouth as he moved his head. He slid his hand down to the base of Ronan’s dick so he could have better access, though he was having slight difficulty just because of Ronan’s size. He had to admit that this was kind of addicting, being able to taste Ronan like this, to give him this much pleasure.

The pleasure came in intense waves over Ronan’s body as Adam’s pace increased. He could feel his legs weakening, an increasingly tight feeling pooling in his lower stomach. Adam was going to make him cum very soon at this rate. Yet, Adam didn’t stop, only pulling away to intake quick breaths, before going right back into his quick pace.

Soon, Ronan started moving his hips in time with Adam’s head bobbing, and Adam briefly pulled his hand away, and just relied on the movements of his head. He got too into it, however, and almost choked as the head of Ronan’s dick came very close to his throat.

This split-second moment of panic made Adam stop moving his head. Between that, and the fact that he would soon end up with a mouth full of Ronan’s cum, Adam pulled back, releasing Ronan’s dick from his mouth. He wasn’t ready for that step yet, since it was his first time doing this.

“No, no, please don’t stop. I was so damn close, so fucking close,” Ronan started babbling out, and for a moment, Adam almost took Ronan’s dick back into his mouth to finish him off. _Get it together, Adam_ , he mused. While he was getting his self-control in check, Ronan pushed himself up to a sitting position, looking less than amused.

Ronan was fighting a raging battle between his hormones and his own self-control, and there was no clear winner in sight. He wanted to let out a string of the worst curses he could come up with, and at the same time, he wanted to grab Adam and have his way with him.

“Fuck it,” he finally blurted out at random, and before Adam could react, Ronan had leaned forward, and started licking all over Adam’s dick, as he moved away from the desk to kneel before Adam.

Ronan licked along both sides of the shaft, then the top, before teasing the tip with his tongue. The sudden pleasure overwhelmed Adam, and he couldn’t find the words to stop Ronan’s actions. Then Ronan’s lips wrapped around the head of his dick, and then Adam felt Ronan taking him in.

As his dick slid deeper and deeper into Ronan’s mouth, Adam fell forward, catching his hands on top of the desk. Ronan wasted no time, and began to suck Adam off, starting up a steady, but eager pace. “ _S-S-Shit, shit…mmm…Ro…nan,_ ” Adam moaned out, as Ronan made love to his dick with his mouth.

Ronan groaned a bit as he continued, fueled by Adam’s moaning, and his own arousal. Had Ronan done this before? Adam couldn’t deny that Ronan was skilled, _too_ skilled for this to be his first time giving a blowjob. Adam quickly lost what control he had, and just focused on the pleasure Ronan was dishing out for him.

 _Fuck, he tastes so good. He tastes so good, I don’t want to stop. I won’t stop, I’ll make him cum for me. Cum for me, Adam. Keep making those sounds._ Ronan groaned some more as Adam did, taking more and more of Adam’s dick into his mouth and sucking on it.

Adam was definitely not used to such intense feelings of pleasure, so Ronan was going to receive his wish rather quickly. “ _I-I’m gonna…I’m gonna cum, Ronan. Fuck, you’re...gonna…make me…,”_ he panted out, his accent on full display.

With these words, Ronan began to take Adam in even deeper. This _was_ his first time actually doing this, but he was running on pure instinct. Adam could feel his dick slide towards Ronan’s throat, and this made his orgasm build up even more. He clutched at the sides of the desk tightly, so overwhelmed by what he was feeling

Suddenly, Ronan took him all the way in, gagging a bit as Adam’s dick slid past his throat. This didn’t seem to faze him, but Adam cried out. He found his strength and control again, and placed his hands on Ronan’s head, holding it there as he pulled away from Ronan’s mouth.

Adam saw Ronan glaring at him, but he didn’t respond right away. “N-No…not yet. Jesus, that was intense. Holy shit, Ronan,” he managed to say with a heavy sigh. Ronan was still glaring at him, obviously not happy with being stopped.

When he realized he was still holding onto Ronan’s head, Adam released his hold on it. Ronan stood up again, as Adam glanced away, still recovering from that close call. He stood there, feeling all kinds of awkward. Ronan had to be mad at him, so he needed something to make things right.

“Look…I’m sorry that I stopped you. It’s not that I didn’t like it, it felt _really_ good,” he started to say, before looking down at the floor. “I…want to keep going. So….shit, this is really difficult to say.” Ronan quirked an eyebrow at him, his gaze softening.

“Ronan…c-can I….can I….,” Adam continued, struggling to get the words he wanted to say out in the open. “Is it all right…if I…do _that?_ Can I….have you? Can I…be inside of you?” Adam peered up at Ronan after saying this, then quickly glanced back down. He managed to get the words out, though, so that part was over.

Any irritation Ronan had for being stopped immediately vanished with those words that Adam just said. The fact that Adam had actually said that, that he was so _polite_ about it, was really adorable. “Why should I let you do that?” he asked, leaning back against the desk, “What will I get out of it?”

Adam didn’t respond right away, and he figured Ronan might say something like that. He didn’t know for sure, but it didn’t sound like Ronan was mad at him. His tone wasn’t angry, it was almost like Ronan was teasing him again. In fact, that _was_ what Ronan was doing, to an extent.

In truth, Ronan wanted to see if Adam would actually answer those questions. He was curious if Adam had more adorable things to say to him. When Adam looked up at him again Ronan gave him a look that said that he was waiting for a reply.

“If…you let me, then….,” Adam began again, before pausing. He took a step forward towards Ronan again, and this time, he looked serious. “Let me do this, and I _promise_ that I will let you do anything you want to me later on, if you want. I won’t stop you this time, so you can make me cum as much as you want to. That’ll be my way of asking you to forgive me,” he stated.

The smirk was back on Ronan’s face again, and he wanted to laugh. _Oh Adam, you are way too good for me. You still act like you have to try to keep me happy, and how can I deny you after you say_ that? “Well, I was _going_ to let you do it anyways, but since you made that _tempting_ offer, how can I refuse you?” he said teasingly.

 _Ronan, you prick. You had me nervous for nothing,_ Adam thought. Ronan then reached into one of the front pockets on his pants, and pulled something out. “You’ll need this,” he simply stated, and Adam saw that Ronan was holding a wrapped condom, “Safety first, and all that.”

Adam reached out and took the condom from Ronan. “You’re sure?” he asked, as if Ronan would suddenly back out. Ronan turned around, and faced the desk. “I _might_ change my mind, but I’d rather not have a hard-on. I’m still worked up from before, and if you don’t fuck me now, I’m going to want to fuck you even more,” he replied, placing his hands on the sides of the desk again.

Hearing these words brought a smile to Adam’s face, because Ronan was trusting him. Ronan was giving up his virginity to Adam, which was a big deal. Adam unwrapped the condom then, and began to slide it over the head of his dick, and down the shaft.

He moved closer, placing his hands over Ronan’s lower back, before sliding them down over his ass. Adam hoped he wouldn’t accidentally hurt Ronan from his inexperience, since this was supposed to be special. “If it hurts, tell me and I’ll stop,” he said softly.

A small smile formed on Ronan’s lips, but Adam couldn’t see it. “I don’t think you’re going to hurt me, Adam. I trust you enough,” Ronan replied, and those words were all Adam needed to hear.

Placing his hands over Ronan’s hips, Adam positioned himself behind Ronan, placing the head of his dick against Ronan’s asshole, pausing. _Just go slow, that’s all. Do it slow, and you won’t hurt him._

Ronan tensed up a bit as he felt Adam there, but he willed the tension away. Adam was the only person he’d let fuck him, because he wanted Adam to know how much he wanted this, and how highly he thought of Adam.

Adam began to slide inside of Ronan, going very slowly. As he did, he felt Ronan tightening around his dick, and it made him gasp. He saw Ronan clutch at the sides of the desk a bit, and then relax. “A-Are you okay?” he whispered, and Ronan nodded after a moment, so Adam continued.

Deeper and deeper he slid inside of Ronan, feeling the warmth of his body engulf him, until he was completely within him. Ronan’s muscles tightened and relaxed around him, making Adam’s hands twitch a bit from the feeling.

Ronan let out a soft exhale of breath as he felt Adam within him, claiming him. There was some pain, and a bit of discomfort, but the lube from the condom, along with Adam being careful, was helping to ease it.

This was all so new to the both of them, having taken this major step in their relationship. It was something neither of them were going to regret, they knew that much. “You can move, Adam. I’m ready,” Ronan said after a few moments.

Adam could feel that Ronan was relaxed, so he began to move his hips. He slid back, and then thrust forward against Ronan again. This action made Ronan groan, and he shivered from the pleasurable feeling washing over him. Adam repeated the action, and Ronan continued to groan, increasing the volume with each thrust.

The feeling of his dick sliding within Ronan brought back that sudden wave of intense pleasure that Adam felt when Ronan had swallowed him up. He wanted to thrust harder, but he was worried he’d hurt Ronan if he did, so he continued his slow pace.

Ronan could tell Adam was being cautious, and he respected that, but this pace was not enough anymore. Ronan wanted more, _needed_ more of the pleasure. He needed Adam to go faster, to thrust harder within him. “ _Faster…please go faster,_ ” he whispered as he leaned forward some more.

Adam obeyed the request, and started thrusting at a faster pace. God, this felt so amazing, _Ronan_ felt so amazing. Adam clutched at Ronan’s hips a bit tighter as he increased his pace, as the pleasure he was feeling increased.

Ronan’s body accepted him in, it wanted him to keep going. Adam continued to thrust inside of Ronan, his pace increasing more and more. The tightness felt _so_ good around his dick, and he needed to cum really badly. He moaned with every thrust, his lips parting a bit.

Feeling the pace increasing, Ronan moaned just a bit louder. He began to move his hips along the same pace as Adam’s thrusts, helping him along. He needed to cum just as badly as Adam did, and he wanted to do it as soon as possible.

Since this was a new experience for the both of them, Adam and Ronan felt their orgasms building up quickly, the ecstasy of it all overpowering their senses. Adam began to thrust harder, more eagerly, and they moaned in unison.

With each passing moment, they knew they would cum soon. They needed the relief, desperately needed it. “ _Shit, this feels way too damn good. I’m gonna fucking blow,”_ Ronan groaned out, making Adam go faster.

A chorus of moaning, of sharp exhales and pants surrounded the classroom, as Adam and Ronan climbed higher and higher towards the edge of their ecstasy, before they’d take the leap over it.

It only took a few more moments, and then it hit them both. Ronan tensed up, and with loud grunts, they both dove over the edge and came harshly. Adam felt more warmth around his dick, as he filled the condom with his cum, as he rode out his orgasm.

As they rode out their euphoria, Adam and Ronan were left panting heavily, both completely spent after a few moments. Ronan struggled to remain standing, and Adam almost did fall over. When the euphoria had diminished, Adam pulled away, and turned around just in time to fall against the desk.

After regaining control of his breathing, Ronan turned to look at Adam. “That…was really fucking incredible. You definitely passed this exam,” he commented. Adam laughed a bit, as he turned his head to look at Ronan.

“I didn’t realize this was a test. If I knew, I’d have studied beforehand,” he responded, humoring Ronan. “Well, we can always have some private study sessions,” Ronan added, and they just stared at each other. Adam leaned forward after a moment, and kissed Ronan gently. Ronan returned the kiss, before Adam pulled back.

“We should probably get going. I don’t want Gansey to suddenly show up and see us like this. He’s probably called your phone at least ten times, and we _really_ don’t need the police involved,” Adam acknowledged. “Maybe he’ll want some tutoring sessions,” Ronan suggested.

Adam didn’t want to think about that at all, so he just shook his head, as he started fixing his clothes up again. He felt sorry for the people that had classes in that room, and guilty for leaving without cleaning up their mess.

“I’m going to need you to help me with that _homework_ you assigned me, as it is,” Ronan added in a playful tone. Adam grinned, and helped Ronan up, keeping their hands locked together. “It’s a good thing we’re both studying this subject then, since we can _tutor_ each other on the things that we haven’t learned yet.”


End file.
